A delta-sigma (ΔΣ) modulator is a feedback system that can achieve high-resolution digital signals. The delta-sigma modulator has been implemented in a wide variety of electronic circuits, including but not limited to, analog-to-digital converters (ADCs), digital-to-analog converters (DACs), frequency synthesizers, and other electronic circuits. Delta-sigma modulators are often configured to tune loop filter coefficients, for example, to control frequency distribution of quantization noise, shaping (moving) any quantization noise to higher and/or lower frequencies to achieve a virtually noise-free region. Although known delta-sigma modulator configurations for tuning loop filter coefficients have been generally adequate for such purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.